devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ibuki Takeya
was a part of the Red Group of the 15th Hybrid Birth Project at ONL. A volunteer to take part in the experiment due to financial reasons, she was paired with Tamaki Anzai and was intended to become the mother of a hybrid. However, due to Tamaki and Midori Sako requesting a partner change because of their love for each other, Ibuki happily agreed to become the surrogate for their son, Yuuki Anzai. History Ibuki Takeya, at some point, married and had two daughters. The reason she volunteered for the Hybrid Project was that she wanted to pay back the large debts her family had left behind, as well as to help cover school tuition for her daughters as a single mother. Being in the Red Group, Ibuki was referred to as "Red 8" and was paired with Tamaki Anzai. She gave her full consent to the project, but she didn't want to talk with her partner as she had no plans to remarry. After hearing about Midori and Tamaki's love-story and their reason for needing a surrogate, Ibuki accepted to become the surrogate for Midori's eggs and Tamaki's sperm. She took an interest in both Midori and Tamaki, so much that she wanted to meet her initial partner Tamaki. Eventually, Yuuki Anzai was born with no complications to him or Ibuki. Before Yuuki was born, she only prayed for him to be born safely, as well as grow up to be a healthy person. Although she was healthy after the birth, she started having problems with her lungs in 2008 (when Yuuki was 16), so she eventually passed away. Appearance Ibuki was a middle-aged woman with straight, black shoulder-length hair worn in a bun. She occasionally had her hair loose. She was seen to dress very professionally. Gallery Personality Evident from her reasons for volunteering to Hybrid Project, Ibuki appeared to be a very hardworking and considerate woman with strong parental instincts. She cared for her daughters deeply and did everything to help them. She also accepted Midori and Tamaki's request to become a surrogate, and she strongly supported them and happily agreed to it. During the time she was pregnant with Yuuki, Ibuki seemed to bond with Midori as well as Tamaki to a certain degree. Ibuki also appeared to be very loving, as she showered Yuuki with love before his birth. Despite having only met him once (during his birth), Ibuki was very fond of him, as she would occasionally wonder how he was doing and wished that she could see him again, despite having no blood relation to him at all. Legacy When Yuuki grew older, he got to hear the whole story from before he was born up to when he was born from his mother, Midori. On Midori's and Ibuki's older brother's, Yasuhiko Takeya's request, Yuuki went to a cemetery to visit Ibuki's grave. Yuuki was quite touched by the love Ibuki harbored for him and as so he "patted" her grave. After that, Yuuki had come to realize that he had a lot of family members, including Ibuki, whom he described as "someone who is almost like a mother". Trivia * According to Ibuki's older brother, one of Ibuki's regrets was that she couldn't hold Yuuki even once when he was born. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased